newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Prawie jak egzotyczna riwiera... Prawie
Przechadzając się po główne sali tronowej radośnie podbiegła do kwiatów. Tori: Ależ one cudnie zakwitają teraz i jest ich coraz więcej. Podeszła do masywnego dzbana wyglądającego niczym wielgaśna donica i objęła je delikatnie. Dan: Teraz jest ich pora roku. Będzie ich jeszcze więcej wkrótcce. Tori: Są cudne, więc o wiele więcej! O witajcie widzowie. Wyszła przed nie i niektóre z nich opatulały jej głowę. Tori: Więc ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Ukazuje się moment kiedy zawodnicy z przerażeniem spoglądają na las stojąc obok paralotni na szczycie muru zamkowego. Tori: Trzy małe wyzwania inspirowane Top Model! W pierwszym było coś ektramalnego i zawodnicy musieli jaknajgalej poszybować. Widać było jak większość zalicza jedynie srogie upadki. Jedynie Bobbie zaleciał najdalej tylko dzięki właściwie nieuwadze prowadzącej. Tori: 'Zwycięzcą okazał się on o dziwo. Przymknęłam oczko na to oszustwo nawet. Nie zagrażało ich życiu. :3 Zwycięzca zasiadł! ''Ukazał się Bobbie, Chris oraz Dan siedzący za panelem a przed nimi w przebranych strojach migały zdjęcia zawodników, gdzie ostatnie z nich ukazane było Lian. 'Tori: '''Tradycyjny pokaz mody! ''Spojrzała na ręce Lian w dłoni. '''Tori: Ta dziewczyna ma talent. Nic dziwnego. ''Muzyka openingu: Sim Gretina - Whistle song'' ''Pomysł na opening: Durarara!! Ending 1'' Oparty o słup stoi Paolo namiętnie spoglądający w hot-doga trzymanego w ręku, cały poplamiony ketchapem oraz musztardą. Za jego prawą nogę trzyma się się Jen wraz z kijem hokejowym trzymanym w górze i iście miną prawdziwego zwycięzcy. Jej nogi niepewni trzyma Lian, która jest cała czerwona ze wstydu i jednocześnie strachu. Przejęty i zaniepokojony Vince stara się ją utrzymać i podtrzymują ją swoją dłonią. O niego zahacza Bobbie, który mając w ręce nóż. Ich obu swoją jakże pięknym i jednocześnie wkurzonym ciałem próbuje utrzymać Valentina. Widać, że posyła im zawistne spojrzenia. Za jej jedyną wolną nogę trzyma się Marcus oraz Cassie. Ten spogląda się w jej stronę, ta jednak wydaje się być na niego za coś wkurzona i patrzy w przeciwną stronę. Poirytowany Xavier musi ich równoważyć i po wyrazie jego twarzy widać "spłońcie w piekle". Sam ledwo utrzymuje równowagę. Z radością pomaga mu w tym Yukiyo obejmująca jego nogi i trzymająca w zębach z wywalonym uśmieszkiem jakiś dziwny przedmiot w ustach. Delikatnie opierając się na niej Ari podtrzymuje ją a do niej łgnie Richard. Oboje wymieniają pełne miłości i pasji spojrzenie. Tuż przy nich stoi Pamela z mikrofonie z wystawioną ręką ku górze ze znakiem "peace ludzie". Kamera idzie dalej aż do Chipa, który stojąc do góry nogami uśmiecha się się w dość przerażający sposób. Na końcu niczym w matrixie stoją oparci o siebie Chris i Tori gdzie pod nimi widnieje logo sezonu: Total Drama UnderCiTY. UnderCITY, Akademik Wszyscy smacznie spali w swoich łóżkach po ostatnim wyzwaniu. No prawie wszyscy. Widać było zapalone światło na balkonie. Lian owienięta w koc smutno spoglądała na kulę. Lian: Mogłeś zostać dłużej jak chciałeś... Podobnie jak on kręciła kulą. Lian: Nie chciałeś być samolubny. Skuliła się. Lian: Nie byłeś... Ja byłam. Chciałam... Ari: Lian? Zajrzała na taras, gdzie od razu sposprzegła ją. Ari: 'Kto to schowany pod kocem siedzi. ---- ''Po przebudzeniu rankiem znależli dziwną kopertę leżącą na blacie. Jen chwyciła ją i rozerwała. '''Jen: Hej, ludzie! Mamy informację od Tori. Bobbie: '''Jaką znowu informację!? '''Jen: Zawołaj resztę może. Bobbie: 'To dawaj mi ten cholerny list! '''Jen: '''Znalazłam i ja go przeczytam. Ty go jeszcze podrzesz a informacje dla siebie zachowasz. ''Próbował jej wyszparpać, ale się nie dała. W końcu z góry usłyszeli hałasy. '''Richard: Naprawdę z samego rana? Vince: 'Awww! Może chcą być sam na sam. ----- ''Dan wydawał się nieco rozbawiony pobytem. Siedział na jedym z leżaków. '''Tori: '''Ahh! Chwila odpoczynku. '''Dan: '''Wykorzystujesz brak Chrisa. '''Tori: Się rozumie. Miałam ostatnio tyle stresów i oni też, więc niech odpoczną. Dan: 'To mów. ''Wstał i spojrzał się w jej stronę. '''Dan: '''Co ukryłaś? '''Tori: A drobną ukrytą nagrodę. Puściła do niego oczko. Tori: Przydałoby się też coś wymyślić na wieczór... Mhhh.... No idea. Dan: Coś sam skombinuję. Tori: '''Nie, też się z nami baw. Sam miałeś trochę zajęć z Chrisem. Dobrze wiem jak wysysa życie. '''Dan: Haha... Gdyby tak ktoś jego nagle wysysał. Poczuł się dosyć niezręcznie w czasie tej romowy i faktycznie zdecydował się odejść do trucka albo bardziej niemobilnego stanowiska z lodami. ----- Stojąc jak takie dwa kołki przez dłuższą chwilę rozglądali się na boki. Oboje zdawali się być zamyśleni i stanowczo skupieni. Było dość niezręcznie. Jen: '''Wiesz, że mnie ostro wkurzyłeś. '''Bobbie: '''Oczywiście. Pozbyłem się zagrożenia. '''Jen: Szkoda tylko, że teraz ty i ja jesteśmy spisani na straty. Bobbie: Hah. Może ty. Ja od dłuższego czasu ciągle wygrywam. :D Jen: '''Dobrze wygrywaj sobie ile wlezie. Możesz wygrać każdy mecz, każdą partię, każdą rundę. Na pewno jednak nie pozwolę ci wygrać ostatniej z nich. ''Nie chcąc dalej kontynuować tej rozmowy postanowiła dołączyć do pozostałych. Choć niechętnie. '' '''Jen: Ciesz się, bo i tak wszystko stracisz. Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Myśli, że się jej przestraszę. ''*Kpiąco śmieje się i uderza kilkakrotnie w blat będąc ubawiony* ''Ta kretynka odrzuciła możliwość kierowania tym zboczeńcem. Ona jest naprawdę głupia, jeśli sądzi iż uczciwą grą wygra to show. Poza tym mam teraz inny cel. Jest ktoś, kto stoi mi na drodzę. PONOWNIE! ''*Wystawia zdjęcie Lian* I tą osobą *Przebija nagle zdjęcie nożem* Trzeba się zająć w następnej kolejności. ---- Cała zadowola zbliżyła się do niego. '''Ari: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichard! Richard: Tak Ari? Siedzę obok. Spojrzał się na nią lekko krzywo. Ari: '''Spójrz! ''W końcu rozłożyła ręcznik będąc w pełni okazałym i jednoznacznie seksownym stroju kąpielowym. Vince w oddali dostał napadu krwotoku z nosa. '' '''Ari: I jak? ^^ Richard: 'Nie pasuje do ciebie. Ty wolisz bardziej zielone, leśne. '''Ari: '''Klapa... ''Padła na piasek. 'Ari: '''Zero reakcji! ''Vince spoglądając coraz bardziej czuł, że krwawienie mu nie ustąpi. '''Ari: Choć do wody! :D Richard: '''Ja wolę poczytać. '''Ari: No ale... Richard: Nie lubię pływać. Nie chcę być ciężarem. Baw się. ^^ Jen: Ja mogę z wami. Dołączyła chwilę potem. Jen: Rywalizacja rywalizacją, ale każdy potrzebuje wykorzystać chwilę przerwy. Ari nagle pisnęła. Obróciła się i zauważyła tulącą się do niej Lian. Lian: '''Ja też chce. '''Ari: Awww ---- Pan i władca trzymał się niczym outsider od reszty. Natomiast zaczął bacznie rozglądać się na boki, zerkać w każdy zakamarek i szurał nogami po piasku. Spoglądał na rozstawione stoły, pod nie. Sunął krzesłami. Sprawdzał blat i wszystko co na nim się znajdowało. '' '''Bobbie:' Suniesz się? Dan: 'Masz tyle miejsc. '''Bobbie: '''Chcę coś znaleść. Wskazówkę, cokolwiek! Wiem, że to nie jest za piękne. ''Nie chcąc się użeraż wstał oraz pozwolił mu sprawdzić. Jednak nic nie znalazł. Mógł sobie ponownie klapnąć. '''Dan: Czemu nie poleziesz i poszalejesz z resztą. Bobbie: '''Bo ja nie mam zamiaru próżnować. '''Dan: Oj bawisz się? Bobbie: Hę? Dan: Czemu hę? Każdy musi się wyszaleć na swój sposób. Ty widać wolisz szukać spisku. Bobbie: 'Bo nie wierzę. Nie wierzę, że od tak nagle dzień wolny. '''Dan: '''Ale umyka ci coś znowu. ''Mrugał do niego wymownie oczami po czym wodził wzrokiem. '''Tori: '''Dan! Gdzie mi uciekł!? '''Dan: '''Oh wybacz Tori, nasze sprawy. '''Tori: Właśnie. Te sprawy. Dan: Wieczorne. ^^ Bobbie: 'Idę zanim zaczniecie się lizać. ''Pocięgnęła go za sobą a Bobbie faktycznie zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Nagle pszyszła mu myśl. Czemu nie dołączyć do nich, ale wykonując coś innego. Badał jednak ostatnie miejsca, gdzie ku jego zaskoczeniu znalazł coś co go zainteresowało. ---- W tym samym czasie Vince wraz z paniami byli w trakcie grania sobie w piłkę wodną. '''Vince: No ale dlaczego? Ari: Jesteś najsłabszy więc będziesz z Jen. ^^ Vince: Nie jestem słaby. Mam mięśnie. Rosną od pisania. Jen: '''Ty piszesz? '''Vince: Najczystszą poezję miłosną! Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Wolałabym się jednak nie dowiedzieć. W końcu uważał Valentinę za swoją wybrankę i spójrzcie teraz na to. *Nagranie się urywa* Vince spogląda się zalotnie w stronę Lian, która skrępowana znowu chciałaby się skulić ale nie może. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Nic więcej do dodadania.'' *Przywala facepalma*'' Ari: '''Więc postanowione! Ja z Lian a Vince z Jen. '''Vince: Absolutnie wspaniały podział! Jen: Niech będzie. Wywróciła tylko oczami. Po chwili podrzuciła piłkę i zaczęła serwować. Lian przyjęła i odbiła. Jen znowu złapała po czym nagle Ari przywaliła i piłka znowu wylądowała na twarzy Vinca, który z hukiem wpadł do wody. Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): *Siedzi z wyrażnie poważną miną* ''Heh... ''*Coraz bardziej jednak zaczyna się trząść* ''Heheh... *W końcu wybucha* Hehehehe, o rany. Tak sprawia mi przyjemność ten widok. Rany naprawdę go nie lubię. '''Ari: 'Żyjesz? :< Szturchała jego zanużone ciało. Lian: '''Musisz ostrożniejsza być. '''Ari: '''Zawiodłam moje dziecko... :< '''Lian: '''Dziecko? '''Ari: '''Znaczy się ciebie! Lian! Lian, tak. '''Lian: '''Nic się nie stało. Miło się przy was czuję. '''Ari: Ah... Lian: '''Ari? Cała się czerwienisz? '''Jen: No jest jaki jest. Chociaż muszę pogratulować kondycji i siły włożoną w ten strzał. Spojrzała się w stronę dziewczyn. Jen: Wszystko gra? Lian: Mhm. Piłka tylko gdzieś odpłynęła. Jen: Chciałam zejść na chwilę i przy okazji niech on się ogarnie. Podeszła bliżej i chwyciła Vinca po czym zacząła go ciągnąć po wodzie. ---- Siedział i wzdychał przeglądając gazetę i od czasu do czasu sięgając po krem. '' '''Richard: '''Ciekawe jak sobie radzą. ''Po chwili jednak przestał się przejmować i znów odetchnął. Jen: 'Rusz się sam! ''W końcu jednak nie dali spokoju. '''Richard: '''Co się stało? '''Jen: '''Przywalono mu i chyba stracił przytomność. '''Richard: '''To nie powinno mu się usta-usta zrobić? '''Jen: No nie po tym co on wyrabia! Wciska jakieś ciemnoty o miłości i zachowuje się jakby wszystkie były jego prywatną kolekcją. Richard: Naprawdę poważne oskrarżenia. Jen: No a tak nie było? Nie wierzę by nie startował do niej. Richard: '''To obróć go. '''Jen: Po co? Richard: 'Oboje skorzystamy. ''Obieje zaczęli posyłać w swoje strony uśmieszki. ---- 'Lian: '''Ari. ''Podpłynęła do niej, ta chwilę nadal była zamurowana. '''Lian: Ari! Słyszysz? Ari: Oh Lian, ja chwilę. Czasami sama nie wiem. Lian: '''Coś nie tak? '''Ari: Niee... nic. Ari (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Przysiągłabym, że widziałam jak piłka odbiła się od krawędzi oceanu? Nie, inaczej się nazywa... horyzontu o! Jakbym uderzyła w niebo też piłką? Albo o ścianę. Dziwne. Lepiej chyba nie mówić nikomu na razie. Lian chyba szczególnie. Jest bardzo nieśmiała. A ja potrafię być stanowcza i nadgorliwa ----- ''Tymczasem powoli zdawało się słońce zachodzić a uradowani zabawą chcieli zwyczajnie coś zjeść. Ku ich zaskoczeniu Tori z Danem przygotowali bufet gdzie mieli parę tradycnych sałatek, mnóstwo kiełbasy, parę plastrów marynowego mięsa, pianki i jakię napoje owocowe. Przy ognisku po wesołym dniu spędzonym na plaży żartowali. Nawet Bobbie wykrzesał z siebie zainteresowanie. 'Dan: 'Świetnie się bawicie widzę. '''Ari: '''Tak! Cały dzień zabaw na plaży. <3 '''Richard: Jesteśmy z lekka wykończeni. Dan: '''To świetnie! Bo Tori zaprasza was na kolejne zadanie! A ja wa tam mam zabrać. :D ''Wszyscy krzywo się na niego spojrzeli. '' '''Bobbie: HA! Miałem rację. To był podstęp. Jen: '''Dobrze panie oczywisty. Naprawdę teraz zadanie? '''Dan: Tori czeka na was proste acz ekscytujące wyzwanie w parach. I ten pan i pani! Jen: '''Boję się spytać. Wygrani wybierają? '''Dan: Dokładnie. A skoro panie wygrały to nie ma Bobbie zbyt wielkiego wyboru co do partnerki. Jen: '''Cudownie. '''Bobbie: O widzisz! Nie będzie żle. Dan: Lian wygrała jako druga, więc ona ma prawo wyboru. Lian: 'To ja może... ja... wybiorę Richarda. ''Nagle zaniemówili, ale Ari wyglądała dziwnie spokojnie. Rozejrzała się na boki i dziwnie się poczuła. '''Ari: '''Powinnam coś powiedzieć? '''Vince: '''Oh my darling! Nie odpuszczaj swojej miłości. '''Ari: '''Ale dobrze. Chcę tego. :3 '''Richard: Ty... ty... Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Czy ona mnie odtrąciła teraz? Nie rozumiem... Znowu byłem zbyt poważny i oschły wobec niej!? Dlaczego tak ciężko mi idzie... '''Richard: '''Chwila... Zrób jej coś a pożałujesz! '''Vince: '''Spokojnie. Nie mam wobec niej żadnych zamiarów. '''Ari: Awwww. Mój rycerz. UnderCITY, Centrum - Główny budynek W wejściu tym razem diametralnie się zmieniło. Główny hol wydawał się ponury i opustoszony, a wszelaki przepych jaki tutaj był z nim związany zdawał się zniknąć. Obrazy były porozrywane, fontanna porośnięta a całość wyglądała potwornie zaniedbale. Lian: Przeraża mnie teraz to miejsce. Ari: 'Zadziwiająco zmienili wygląd. '''Dan: '''Ponoć mają przebudować na centrum Tori. :3 Kto wie ile im to zajmie. Póki co zmienili na to. ''Rozejrzał się na boki. '''Dan: '''Wygląda nieco lepiej i tak niż popaprany raj Chrisa. '''Tori: Ej! Obrażasz mi go. Ale fakt, miał fioła. Zaśmiała się. Tori: I poważnie, ja nie muszę mieć centrum. Ja znam swoją wartość. W ogóle jak ci się udałoby to zorganizować. Dan: Mam swoje sztuczki. Bobbie: O nie... Nagle zamarł przerażony. Bobbie: On też z tego gatunku. Tori: 'Dobrze! ale zatrzymamy się tutaj! ''Kazała im się zatrzymać i obróciła się. '''Tori: Zadanie zacznie się tutaj. ^^ Bobbie: Więc z całą przyjemnością będę dzisiaj w parze z Jen. Tori: Zgadza się. ^^ Lian też się cieszysz z tego wyboru? Lian: Ja... ja... Nerwowo spoglądała wzrokiem na nich. Lian: Wybrałam Richarda, bo boję się Vinca. Wszyscy znowu nagle zamarli jakby na coś czekali. Ari: 'No ludzie! Nie mam świra! ''Dosłownie wszyscy błagalnie na nią spojrzeli. '''Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): Oh Ari nasza droga! Nie oszukuj nas. Wszyscy wiemy co by się stało, gdyby nie kamerowali nas cały czas. Sam muszę dać na wstrzymanie. *Nagle usłyszał trzask i głośnie wrzeszczenie Tori, że jest zwyczajnym oblechem i dlatego Lian go nie wybrała* Ahh kobiety. One z Wenus my z Marsa. *Nie wiadomo skąd nagle miał różę w ustach i zalotnie mrugał do kamery* Ari (Pokój zwierzeń): No jestem tak... ociupinkę zazdrosna. Chcę by jednak moja nowa przyjaciółka polubiła się z moim mężem! ^^ Znaczy chłopakiem... Jeszcze :D Liczę, że kiedyś na pewno. *Zarumieniła się lekko* Tori: A więc Richard będzie w parze z Lian. Zostaje nam więc Vince z Ari. Vince: 'Tak! ''Chcieli przybić piątki, ale ta mu przez przypadek walnęła w twarz. Richard znowu zachichotał. '''Bobbie: Szacunku do siebie. Psujesz swój wizerunek. Richard: Nieważne. To było zabawne. Bobbie: O ta. Sam ubawiony się wyszczerzył. Tori: Zadanie jest przebanalne i kreatywne! Dan: '''Kreatywne? O ile kojarzę to wymyśliłaś na poczekaniu i nawiązałaś do ich gry. '''Tori: Dan! Proszę. Nie tak publicznie. :D Dan: '''W porządku, tylko mówię. :D '''Tori: '''No to jak już wspomniał. Wasze zadanie polega na tym. Jedna osoba zostaje na plaży, podczas gry druga musi z magazynu przytaszczyć butlę z mieszanką helu i tlenu oraz skafander. Następnie osoba na plaży musi założyć kombinezon i się napompować. Gdy będzie się unosił niczym balon, partner odbija nim niczym piłką i musi nim trafić w bramkę. Bramką będą dwie boje, które umieści dan. Para która jako pierwsza wykona to zadanie zdobędzie nietykalność. '''Jen: To po co stąd!? Jest znacznie dalej stąd do plaży!? Tori: No będziecie się ścigali. Macie chwilę by zdecydować w parach kto co robi. Jen: '''No to Bobbie. Zakładam, że ty chcesz mną odbijać. '''Bobbie: Wiesz. Chwalisz się jaką to nie jesteś sportsmenką. Więc pokaż jak odbijasz i biegasz z obciążeniem. Jen: Przestań wjeżdzać mi na ambicję. I dziękuję za przyznanie mi racji. Zaraz... Chcesz sabotować. Bobbie: Może i cię wkopałem. Jednak wygrana to wygrana. I swoich nie, ale ich. Ari: '''Nie myśl nawet o tym. '''Vince: '''Ari moja darling! Oczywiście ty pobiegniesz racja? :D '''Ari: Oczywiście mój mistrzu do spraw miłosnych. ^^ Ty się do tego nie nadajesz. Padł dramatycznie na ziemię. Vince: '''To prawda... jestem żałośnie słaby... '''Tori: No litości... Wstawaj i rusz się do Dana. Richard: '''Nie znoszę dżwigać i się męczyć. Wiem, że się boisz i masz klaustrofobię albo lęk wysokości? '''Lian: Niee... Nie... tylko boję się ludzi i zbliżania się do nich. Uczuciowo, nie że dotykać. Znaczy nie chcę zabrzmieć żle... O rany. Richard: 'Shhh spokojnie. To ja znoszę sprzęt a ty czekaj. ''Kiwnęła zgodnie z głową i stanęła obok Dana podobnie jak Bobbie. UnderCITY, Plaża Po dość któtkiej przejażdcze trójka zeszła i udała się na wyznaczone pozycje. Dan skierował się prosto do motorówki i zaczął roztawiać boje. 'Bobbie: '''Więc nie mieliśmy takiej przyjemności Lian. ''Zbliżył się do niej. '''Lian: '''Cccco chcesz? '''Bobbie: Ależ nie ma obaw. Jestem zwyczajnie ciekawy. Lian: 'Proszę byś się odsunął. '''Bobbie: '''Hmm? Nie usłyszałem możesz głośniej? ''Nerwowo się odsuwała. '''Vince: Ej. Widzisz, że nie chce z tobą mówić więc się odsuń od niej. Bobbie: 'Tss.. Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Nie wiem co cię łączyło z Chipem ale dopóki ktoś z nim związany nie spocznę by dobić go w odpowiednim momencie. ''Skierował się na swoje miejsce złowieszczo się śmiejąc. '''Vince: Chyba za tobą nie przepada. Ale już jesteś bezpieczna. Dzięki... Odgarnął włosy i nie wiadomo skąd znów miał różę. Vince: Vincowi Lacrossowi. Jeszcze bardziej się odsunęła. Lian: Jeszcze bardziej mnie przerażasz niż on... Załamany padł na piasek, znów w dramatycznym stylu. UnderCITY, Centrum - Główny budynek Tori: No ileż mu to zajmuje. Zniecierpliwiona siedziała na murku i spoglądała w wakie-takie. Tori: Dan bo całkiem ciemnica będzie. Nagle zadrżała i odebrała. Tori: '''No w końcu! Są na miejscach? Okej! ''Tak jak szybko odebrała tak skończyła i schowała do kieszeni. '' '''Tori: Dobrze moja trójco! Zajmijcie miejsca. Każdy z nich podszedł na swoje miejsce. '' '''Tori:' Do miejsca! Gotowi! Start! Wybiegli pędem przed siebie. Tori: Właśnie? Nie pogubią się chyba. Światła działają. UnderCITY, Wybrzeże - Magazyn Jak się można było spodziewać pierwsza przez bramę magazynu przeszła Jen. '' '''Jen: '''Huh. Trochę się zwolniło. ''Rozejrzała się na boki. Jen: Sprzęt, sprzęt. Rozglądała się między nim aż w końcu na skraju znalazła butle. '' '''Jen: '''Tam są! ''Chciała podbiec gdy nagle dziwnie się zatrzęła półka i coś spadło. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): No oczywiście. Co to za show, gdzie jednak nie ma żadnych niespodzianek. *''Ciężko wzdycha*'' Nie musisz się tak starać jak Chris i trochę jednak ułatwij nam to. Spokojnym krokiem szła przed siebie, utrzymując bezpiecznie stalowe podpory by czasem znowu nic się nie obsunęło. Nagle jednak usłyszała trzask bramy, gdzie wpadła Ari. Ari: 'Oj nie chciałam go aż tak wyprzedzić. ''Uśmiechała się. '''Ari: No rywalizujemy jednak. ^^ Widziała w oddali jak jeden z regałów niebezpiecznie się trząsł. Jen: 'Nie trzaskaj jak chcesz sama zdobyć butlę! ''Wrzasnęła wściekle gdzie zdążyła już jedną dłonią pochwycić. Zostało jej tylko znaleść skafander. Był na szczęście obok i bez większych przeszkód go chwyciła. '' '''Jen: '''Woh... Trochę to waży. ''Zwijała go i zarzuciła sobie przez ramię, a kulisty kask założyła na głowę. Butlę pod rękę i zaczęła biec do wyjścia miajając Richarda, który już dostał zadyszki. '''Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): Muszę naprawdę pomyśleć o jakiś ćwiczeniach bo widać prawidłowe odżywianie nie starcza by mieć jakąś kondycję... *Wzdycha* Naprawdę! Więcej zadań jak chociaż ten uwłaczający Quiz! Ari: Richuś! Jesteś już. Zadowolony podszedł do alejki. Richard: Ari! Poratujesz i podasz butlę? :D Ari: No niestety... Jestem w parze z kimś innym. :< Chwyciła za butlę i wyskoczyła niczym żaba z nią dla efektu. Sam Richard załamał ręce i chciał podejść, ale natychmiast się cofnął jak regał się cofnął. Ari: 'Uważaj na siebie. ''Będąc na szarym końcu próbował dostać się. Jednak znowu zadrżało i spadłą metalowy silnik i roztrzaskał się przed jego nosem. Na szczęście on sam nie ucierpiał. '' UnderCITY, Plaża ''Jak się można było spodziewać nie straciła prowadzenia i pierwsza ze sprzętem pędziła Jen. Na samym miejscu znajdowała się Tori, która skorzystała z podwózki. '''Tori: I panna sportowiec pierwsza! Bobbie: Szybko poszło. Jen: 'Sprintem to szybko. ''Zrzuciła z siebie strój. '''Jen: '''Dalej zakładaj a ja się... zaraz moment? ''Przyjrzała się butli. '' '''Vince: Nie powinno tam być no wiesz. Jen: Czego? Przyjrzała się. Bobbie: Przyjszyj się! Jak chcesz gaz do środka bez zaworu! Jen: Tori! Tori: No nie wiem w magazynie chyba zostały. Tuż za nią na miejsce przybiegła Ari. '' '''Ari:' Yay druga! Vince ładuj się. <3 Przyjrzał się i podobny problem napotkał i ją. Jen: Nie poddam się! Wracam. Zaczęła biec z powrotem. Vince: Biegnij za nią z powrotem do magazynu! Ari: Dlaczemu? Lian: '''Nie masz też tego czegoś by wypełnić skafander. '''Ari: Rzeczywiście! :O Wredne Tori... Tori: No sama nie wiedziałam, że tego tam brakuje! UnderCITY, Wybrzeże - Magazyn Richard uwinął się ze zdobyciem skafandra trochę dłużej niż dziewczyny. W przeciwieńtwie jednak do nich zauważył brak zaworu i specjalnie się jeszcze za nim rozejrzał. Zauważył jednak, że jest ich tyle samo co butli. Postanowił wykorzystać przewagę i specjalnie zakrył. Wziął skafander i ruszył przed siebie. Richard: 'Co za męczarnia z tym. ''O ile to było możliwe jeszcze wolniej biegł. '''Ari: Richard! Przywaliła o niego z Jen. Jakimś cudem jednak utrzymał równowagę. Richard: Jest już ciemno więc na spokojniej biegajcie! >.< Jen: Znalazłeś? '''Richard: '''Zawór? '''Jen: '''A więc wiesz! '''Ari: '''Gdzie są?